In a wireless communications network, there may be any number of wireless base stations, each installed at a fixed location, that serve individual wireless devices in the network. For example, in a cellular network, there may be any number of wireless base stations serving individual cellular telephones. More specifically, in a cellular radio system, a land area to be supplied with radio service is typically divided into regular shaped cells, each served by at least one fixed-location transceiver known as a cell site or a base station. When joined together these cells provide radio coverage over a wide geographic area. This enables a large number of portable transceivers (e.g., mobile telephones, pagers, etc.) to communicate with each other and with fixed transceivers and telephones anywhere in the network, via base stations, even if some of the transceivers are moving through more than one cell during transmission.